The Will of a Rock
by kunoichimistress
Summary: Some men are just so persistent. [Son of Rock Lee and Daughter of Neji and Tenten]


The Will of a Rock

A story about Lee's Son, Rock Yoshi and Neji and Tenten's Daughter, Ling

While Yoshi is a passionate 14 year old young man who takes after his father in many ways, such as the bowl like haircut, except it's longer, his eyebrow are not as bushy and his eyes are less circular, more natural. His attitude is the very same as well. He likes to wear a pair of brown rugged shorts with a green, loose shirt.

Ling is cold-hearted kunochi, who doesn't quite know it yet, but is so beautiful that she rivals Venus herself. Though the cold glare she gives others is without doubt, she has no reason for it except lack of trust for others. She likes to wear Baby blue Chinese battle robe with a long white pants and has long, what most men like to say, goddess like raven hair.

Normal P.O.V.

When Yoshi first laid eyes on the Hyuga beauty after he had arrived after years in Suna, he had never met this so called "angel" before she what does he do?

He goes up to her and asks "You are beauty unmatched! Will you go on a date with me?"

And what does she say?

"Go jump in a ditch" she turns her back and walks off.

But you know those Rock's, always so persistent

So he writes a song with all the memories he's had with her

( Okay people, really important note!! This really belongs to **Blue**, but in this story I'm saying that Yoshi wrote it, but in reality Blue wrote it!!)

**You know you make me wanna.  
You know you make me wanna. **

To start it off I know you know me  
To come to think of it, it was only last week.  
That I had a dream about us, oh.  
That's why I am here, I'm writing this song.  
To tell the truth you know I have been hurting all along,  
Someway let me know, you want me girl. 

He so desperately wanted to be her man.

He goes to her house and does it again only to get a scoff with an addition of "why don't you give up weakling"

**Everytime you see me what do you see?  
I feel like I'm a poor man and you're the queen.  
Oh baby, you're the only thing that I really need.  
Baby that's why: **

You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night.  
You make me wanna hold you till the morning light.  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight.  
You're the first and last thing on my mind.  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
You make me wanna surrender my soul. 

He felt like he was flying just by being in her very presence.

Well I know that these feelings won't end no, no.  
They'll just get stronger if I see you again.  
Baby I'm tired of being friends.  
I wanna know if you feel the same  
And could you tell me do you feel my pain?  
Don't leave me in doubt.

Everytime you see me what do you see?  
I feel like I'm a poor man and you're the queen.  
Oh baby, you're the only thing that I really need.  
And baby that's why:

You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night.  
You make me wanna hold you till the morning light.  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight.  
You're the first and last thing on my mind.  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
You make me wanna surrender my soul. 

He realized that he didn't just like her, he loved her, he needed her like birds needed to fly and fish needed to swim.

I'll take you home real quick  
And sit you down on the couch  
Pour some Dom Perignon and hit the lights out.  
Baby we can make sweet love.  
Then we'll take it nice and slow.  
I'm gonna touch you like you've never know before  
We're gonna make love all night.

You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night.  
You make me wanna hold you till the morning light.  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight.  
You're the first and last thing on my mind.  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
You make me wanna surrender my soul. 

He wanted his chance and after so much persistence, he got his chance.

After the entire date you know what she said?

After ALL that?

"You have no common sense, you seem like a weakling and you don't know when to quit, you're and idiot"

He hung his head.

She lifted his head and brought his lips to hers

"But you're my idiot"

For the first time, Ling's heart melted.

**

* * *

Short, sweet, and to the point, just a sudden idea**


End file.
